


A Collection of Noticings

by Just_Char



Series: Finding Family [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Char/pseuds/Just_Char
Summary: Percy and Molly find themselves running into each other more and more after the events of Redwood Run.--A collection of stand-alone chapters that I am writing simply to flesh out their history in my head for the Finding Family series. There is no specific ending, and I do not know how many chapters there will be. :]
Series: Finding Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714978
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	1. Cars

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by a post made by the Tumblr blog 'epitheterasedgen', though I couldn't find it in time to put it here, unfortunately.

Another car flew by, not even her dad’s or the same kind or colour, but that didn’t stop Molly from looking after it to see if he was inside. As she expected, not him. Really not surprising. It’d been twenty minutes already, and he wasn’t returning her calls. Molly stared out into the empty street, watching both sides for a car that she knew wouldn’t come. She wasn’t even sure why she waited anymore; her dad never followed through on picking her up. It was just wistful thinking and all it did was leave her out in the cold. Literally, this time– it was freezing. Even with her bear hoodie, Molly still shivered where she stood outside of the school. Everyone else was already gone home, whether it was on their bikes, or the bus, or with their parents. She sighed. She kind of got herself in this mess, really. She should’ve known better and accepted the ride when Feenie offered it to her, but ironically she’d felt guilty about possibly leaving her dad waiting. 

It was alright, she’d just walk. In the bitter, bitter cold. “Eugh…” she muttered, “This the last time I’m gonna wait.” She turned to face the direction of whatever it was she called home and started walking, dragging the soles of her boots on the ground with each step as she stared at the concrete. It was like a walk of shame, kind of. Like, everyone was watching her and they knew. 

But no one was around to see, even. No one at all. Another car came up the road behind her, but she didn’t bother to look this time. There was no point. Or, there wasn’t a point, until it stopped right beside her. Molly paused her bitter trek to glance over her shoulder nervously. At least it was a cop car? Wait, why was it a cop car!? Was… Was she going to be arrested!? Oh no, _they’d caught her_ . They knew she helped Giovanni, they knew she lied to the police officer who came to her house– Should she run? Molly eyed the street corner. She wasn’t much for running– she wasn’t convinced she could outrun a cop car, even if they weren’t expecting it. God, why did she _stop walking? Why didn’t she just keep walking and pretend she hadn’t seen?_

However, the window of the car rolled down impossibly slowly to reveal a fairly friendly face on the other side. “Oh!” Molly put on a bright smile as if she hadn’t just been contemplating running away, “Hi, Percy.” Seemed an odd coincidence the one cop she knew happened to see her walking home like this, but she wasn’t going to argue about it. 

Percy smiled back, looking just like Molly remembered. Her eyebrows were definitely her most recognizable feature. “Good afternoon, Ms Blyndeff,” she greeted, in her usual authoritative monotone. She was dressed the same as before, though this time she was also wearing a matching jacket. Molly briefly wondered how warm the car was.

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “Uhm, Molly’s still fine.” ‘Ms Blyndeff’ made it sound like Percy was talking to her mom. 

Percy nodded affirmatively. “Of course, my sincerest apologies. Good afternoon, Molly.” She didn’t move an inch. Molly shifted her eyes to the corner again before stepping closer to the car so Percy didn’t have to crane her neck so much to see her. 

She was being nice, and she didn't look like she wanted to arrest her. Unless being nice and polite and smiling so purely was all a ruse to get her comfortable enough to sell someone out?! Molly attempted to assert herself as Giovanni would’ve wanted, puffing out her chest slightly. She immediately deflated. “Not to be rude, off- uhm, _Percy_ , but did you stop me because I was doing something illegal?”

Percy seemed somewhat surprised by this question (or as surprised as Molly imagined she could physically express). “Not at all. I simply noticed you were walking home alone and…” Percy paused, “Well, as an officer, it’s my duty to make sure you get home safe.”

Molly squinted and leaned closer into the open window. “It is?” She subconsciously placed her hand on the edge of the door. 

Percy almost looked put-off, as though she had not been expecting the question. “Well, yes.” Her hand went to her chest, tightly clenched. “An officer’s responsibilities are to maintain public order and safety, to enforce the law, and to prevent, detect, and investigate criminal activities. You are the public, and as such, your safety is my responsibility.” She looked thoughtfully off to her side. “Though, even if you were not the public– for example, you were a criminal or a convict– I would still prioritize your safety according to my duties.” 

Molly nodded carefully. Percy rambled a lot, she knew that already and she’d only met her once. Twice, now, she guessed. “Good to know.” 

Percy suddenly looked sheepish. “Forgive me, I’ve been rude.”

“Huh?” Oh, she was getting out of the car. It took her a second to process what that meant, and she quickly shook her hands in a panic. “You don’t have to get out!” But Percy was long out of the car by then, already walking over to her. Molly instinctively stepped away from the car to give her more room to stand beside her. 

Percy shook her head as she rounded the car and stood in front of her. “Nonsense, it’d be terribly impolite to leave you standing in the cold.” She offered Molly her hand. To shake?

Molly tentatively took her up on her offer, loosely shaking Percy's gloved hand. “And both of us standing in the cold is better?” Percy didn’t seem to hear her, entirely lost in thought as her hand went back to her side and she stared past Molly and at the school. Well, Molly guessed she was plenty warm in her jacket, anyway. She shivered slightly. 

“Would you like me to drive you home?” Percy blurted out, as though she had said it before she’d finished thinking it. Or maybe she’d thought about it for way too long before saying it. Either way, Molly was not expecting to be offered a ride. She blinked. Percy blinked back. 

It then occurred to Molly that she actually had to answer her, though it didn’t seem like Percy had noticed how long she’d taken anyway. “Oh! Uhm– No! No. I’m okay. I, uhm, I like walking.”

“Oh!” Percy seemed pleasantly surprised. “Well, that’s good to hear. Many people do not find the joy they should in physical activity.”

“Yeah, I know, right? People are crazy,” Molly said, trying not to think about all the gym classes she’d skipped out on with Trixie. 

Percy rubbed the bottom of her chin. “Well, perhaps I should walk you then–”

Molly’s eyes widened. “No, no!” she stammered, “Really, it– I don’t need– I walk home all the time. It’s not a big deal.”

Percy nodded solemnly. “I see.” She glanced back at her car. “Well, then I’m sorry to have bothered you.” 

Molly shook her head. “You don’t have to apologise! It’s nice talking to you.” She felt bad suddenly– if anyone had been rude, it’d been her, right? Percy was just trying to be nice and she kept shooting her down. She tried to give Percy a reassuring look. 

Percy’s smile returned, though this time it seemed less pleasantly polite and more genuine. “It is lovely conversing with you as well.”

Molly nodded, suddenly put up against the awkwardness of making conversation. “Uhm.” She looked around for anything interesting. “Nice weather, huh?” It was terrible weather, what was she thinking? 

Percy “Indeed, the weather is nice, though…” She inspected Molly’s hoodie. “It is best enjoyed in the correct attire. Do you not have a jacket?”

“Huh?” Molly scratched her cheek. “I mean, I have jackets at home.”

“None with you, however?” Percy asked, eying Molly’s schoolbag. 

Molly grimaced, reminded of the cold. “Nope. Just this one.”

Percy nodded. “And you insist on walking?”

“Yes. Because I like to do that!”

Percy smiled. “Yes, very health-positive of you!” But her smile dropped as she furrowed her eyebrows. “However, I am not sure what kind of officer I would be if I allowed you to walk home in the cold without a coat…”

Molly squinted. “Uhm… a normal one?”

Percy turned away slightly, rubbing her chin again. “Well, I can’t give her this one, it doesn’t exactly belong to me...” she mused beneath her breath. Molly was fairly sure she wasn’t talking to her anymore. 

She valiantly tried to stop her anyway. “You really don’t have to get me a jacket, it’s fine!”

Percy didn’t seem to hear her, still caught up in her own thoughts. Her eyes lit up. “But I do have one in the trunk of my car!” she beamed, finally looking back at the exasperate Molly, “Please, just a moment.” 

Molly quietly watched Percy turn away from her and walk over to the back of her car, trying to calm the internal mental breakdown she was suffering. She didn’t want to be rude– Percy _was_ just trying to help, after all– but she just wanted to go home. She was probably going to be late for her shift. Percy popped open the trunk, carefully looking through whatever was back there. For a brief moment, Molly considered just how rude and awkward and strange it’d be if she’d ran. Very, she promptly decided, and without real reason, too. 

“Here we go.” Percy closed the trunk with a thunk Molly didn’t particularly enjoy and came back to her, a plain, navy jacket outstretched in offering. It seemed a little big, not just for Molly, but for Percy, too. Molly couldn’t find the confidence to say no and gingerly took the jacket from Percy’s gloved hands, staring at it with a forced smile. She got herself into these situations, didn’t she? Percy seemed pleased with herself, in any case. “Don’t worry about getting it back to me, consider it a thank you for your help with my investigation.” She did an over pronounced wink that Molly easily imagined her practicing in the mirror. It was kind of nice that she cared so much, right? Molly couldn’t say she knew that many adults who did. On the other hand, Molly wasn’t sure what she would do with the jacket after today.

She nervously pulled it closer to her chest anyway. “Hah, yeah…” Percy didn’t make any move to leave, so neither did Molly. Maybe she would go if she put it on? Molly tentatively slid her bag off of her shoulders and onto the ground before putting the coat on one arm at a time. I mean, it was definitely heavy enough to help against the cold. Percy nodded. 

“Well, I won’t keep you. I’m sure your father is waiting for your return.” She flashed her an innocent smile. Molly rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Yeah… maybe. Thanks again, for the jacket, you really didn’t have to–”

“Nonsense. It was my pleasure. Have a good day, Molly.” She turned and got back into her char, giving her a little wave as she started the engine and the window came back up.

“You too, Percy.” Molly waved back, clutching the bottom of Percy’s jacket. It smelled clean, or fresh, maybe? She couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was, but whatever it was, it was distinctly Percy. She watched her drive off, on her way to do whatever it was she did, Molly supposed. With a moment’s thought, she zipped the jacket up a little more and started her walk home, just a little warmer than she thought she’d be.


	2. Shopping Centre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the most memorable encounters are ones so small no one else would possibly notice them.

It is one of life’s many mysteries that you might meet someone and then see them seemingly everywhere you go afterward, even though prior to meeting them you never seemed to notice them _anywhere_ . This was particularly true for Percy, who could not say she ever really noticed anyone she wasn’t looking for when she was out and about, and especially not strangers. So how was it Molly Blyndeff always seemed to catch her eye? She wasn’t particularly notable– though Percy had to admit, her hair-stars, whatever they were, _were_ unusual– but still, not unusual enough to make her stick out from a crowd in any meaningful way. But she did, or at least, she stuck out to Percy, who was pleasantly surprised to see her meandering through the crowds with two other girls at the mall. 

Percy did not frequent the mall; it wasn’t often she found reason to, and she was hardly going to go there to loiter. (It was illegal, after all, and if it wasn’t, it was rude, anyway.) However, she’d gotten herself more free-time than expected for lunch and her to-do list said buy socks. So that was what she did to pass the time productively. If Percy were perhaps even slightly more in-tune with her more poetic side, she might just see a little more to how odd it was that they happened to be in the same place at the same time so often. But she was not, so it was perceived as nothing more than a coincidence, and left at that. 

Molly hadn’t noticed her, still talking to her friends as they approached a different store. Percy looked back down at her shopping bag and quickly to her phone for the time. She’d gotten what she came here for, and she didn’t quite have the minutes to waste. Well, she wasn’t going to interrupt them in their chattering and giggling, anyway. With her usual rigor, not that she was aware of it, Percy marched into the crowd and towards the exit, with only one final glance back at Molly and her friends for a reason she couldn’t name and with a fondness she didn’t recognise. Well, she always did like children. Perhaps it was just that. 

* * *

Percy was kind of everywhere. Well, it wasn’t really like Molly went to lots of different places. She was frequently around the store, though, and around her school, which made sense to Molly, because she was a police officer and that’s what police officers did, she guessed. Go to their specific places and walk around. And, apparently, ask questions. Not that Percy asked her that many questions! Well, she did, but like, not in a weird way. She just did. In a police officer way, but also in a kind of friendly way? Like that aunt you never really see who doesn’t know you very well but, like, wants to? Maybe? Not that Percy wanted to get to know her– Molly didn’t really know that. Yeah, she was looking way too into things; she was a twelve year old girl and Percy was a cop. It was her job to pretend to be interested in her. 

It was just weird seeing her at the mall, especially in her uniform, and even weirder that she didn’t come over like she always did. Molly was pretty sure Percy had seen her; she wasn’t exactly subtle. Well, maybe it was because of Trixie and Feenie? She guessed she didn’t want to embarrass her. Or, like, interrupt, maybe. Molly wasn’t sure Percy was entirely aware of what embarrassment was in relation to herself, actually, but she was definitely polite. Yeah, it was probably just that. She didn’t want to be rude. Not that she had to have a reason not to come and talk to her, of course. It didn’t even matter that much, anyway. It wasn’t like she _needed_ to, Molly wasn’t in any danger or anything. It was just weird. Like, that she didn’t, because she always did. Molly tried to focus on the conversation again, having not even really noticed at first that she wasn’t listening. Maybe the only weird thing was how much she kind of wished she had.


	3. Lemonade and Cookies

Molly pushed the shopping cart, as Percy requested. She’d been trying to give her tasks like that a lot lately, because one of her books said that giving kids something to do made them feel accomplished and trusted, or something. Molly wasn’t really sure how pushing the shopping cart made her feel like either of those things, but Percy was so earnest in her approach that she didn’t have the heart not to go along with it. So there she was. Pushing the cart. 

Only a few feet ahead, Percy inspected a carton of milk for the date. Molly honestly wasn’t sure why they even bothered getting a cart– Percy bought like nine things maximum every time she went shopping and none of those things were particularly large. It was starting to become obvious to Molly that Percy may have only taken a cart so that she could push it, which was both heartwarming and embarrassing for both of them. This was only solidified when Percy continued to carry the milk as she moved on. Yep. 

At least she’s trying, Molly told herself. It was more than her dad would ever do. This was Molly’s first time going shopping with Percy, technically. They’d dropped by the grocery store on the way to other places before, just to pick up one or two things they needed, but had never gone together for a full cart. Or basket. Or whatever Percy usually used when she wasn’t trying to make her feel useful. Really, Molly had only asked to come because she was bored and had nothing else to do, but how happy Percy looked made her more sure she  _ wanted  _ to come. Now, however, it seemed like Percy had forgone her earlier joy and replaced it with quiet contemplation over quantities and prices. 

Molly glanced down at the bars of the shopping cart and back up at Percy, who was distracted by the butter section. For the most part, Percy had reverted to autopilot and seemed obliviously unaware that Molly was even with her at times. It made sense: she must’ve been really used to shopping alone. Maybe it’d work in her favour this time. Molly cautiously placed one of her feet onto the lower bar and pushed off lightly with the other, riding the trolley a few inches forward before stopping. Percy didn’t notice. She did it again, this time a little faster and passing by Percy by a foot or so. Nothing. Detective Percival King, constantly vigilant, she thought to herself, before immediately feeling sort of mean for it. But it did beg the question: if she didn’t notice her riding the trolley down the aisle, how much could Molly get into the shopping cart before Percy noticed?

A lot, it turns out. A packet of cookies, lemonade, chocolate milk, chips, popsicles. She’d managed to take an entire cake and then put it back when she realised how expensive it was. All the while, Percy continued to carry whatever she’d grabbed. It was as if they were doing two completely different shops, and Molly wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t hilarious. If she were being completely honest, she didn’t really want anything that was in the cart. Well, maybe the milk, and the cookies, but everything else was just part of the experiment. The funniest part, Molly had to imagine, was when Percy realised what had happened. Or would she realise at all? Would they get home and put everything away before Percy even slightly noticed that something was off with the bill, with how stocked her presses looked?

As fate would have it: no. She would notice in three… two… one… “Molly, in terms of gluten–” Percy stopped in her tracks. Molly attempted to look as innocent as possible, which was easy when you were a twelve year old girl but not as easy when you were trying not to laugh. 

“Gluten?” she asked. She was not helping her matter, anyway.

Percy’s eyebrows furrowed as she stared into the cart. “I don’t understand. What is all this?”

“Well,” Molly said, pointing at each item individually, “That’s chocolate milk, lemonade, cookies, that’s a packet of chips, some popsicles. I got grape but they have lemon ones too. You like lemon, right? It’s why I got the lemonade!” She gave her a bright grin. Percy looked visibly stressed.

“I have never tried lemonade,” she managed eventually, “I don’t believe any of this is very healthy.” And then, suddenly finding her footing in a topic she knew a lot about (being anti-sugar): “No, none of these items are very healthy at all. In fact, we should put them back.” Darn. It was sort of disappointing, Molly realised, not because she really wanted anything, but because she’d realised that this was the first ‘rebellious’ thing she’d done in a while and she was sort of missing the thrill.

Still, she respected Percy’s authority and wasn’t going to fight back about it. “Yeah, okay.” She couldn’t imagine Percy would really understand the desire to break the routine, anyway. Dejectedly, she began to wheel the cart backwards, but Percy grabbed the front of it suddenly. 

“Well, perhaps you can keep one thing,” she said quickly, “Your behaviour has been excellent, and your grades as well.” That was unexpected. Molly looked up at Percy in surprise. 

“Really?”

She nodded. “I don’t see why not.” She let go of the trolley before she added, “Er, just one. Cavities.”

Molly smiled. “Alright.” She leaned over the cart’s bars to inspect its contents again. “Cookies, for sure.”

“Excellent. We can put everything else back, then.” Percy grabbed the lemonade and inspected its ingredients list. “Well, perhaps not everything. It wouldn’t hurt to try it, if you think I would like it.” She didn’t look sure. “Though, I’m not certain it’d be as effective as a normal lemon.”

“Sometimes you appreciate stuff more when you divert from the norm.”

Percy looked at her with a slight shock. “Er, yes. You’re right.” And then, a lot more flatly, “But we are putting everything else back. And having a conversation about sugar.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Molly didn’t even try to bite back her giggling this time. Maybe she’d come shopping more often. 


End file.
